PAIN
by duuuuudu
Summary: London dan Seoul. Jauh, bukan?/KYUMIN/BOYXBOY/MPREG/DLDR/RnR?


**KYUHYUN X SUNGMIN**

**PAIN**

* * *

16:03 sore, London.

Kyuhyun terkurung di dalam ruangan meeting bersama beberapa teman sekantornya dan beberapa 'English men' yang merupakan partner bisnisnya. Sudah sekitar dua jam meeting berjalan dan Kyuhyun mulai kehilangan fokusnya. Dengan sedikit bosan ia meraih ponselnya, memainkan beberapa permainan yang dapat membuatnya tetap terbangun. Tujuan dari keseluruhan meeting ini adalah membuat si 'English men' tersebut untuk membangun sebuah pabrik disini di London. Yang harusnya mereka lakukan hanyalah mengatakan ya, lalu menandatangani beberapa kertas dan bingo! Semuanya selesai. Tapi tidak, mereka tetap ingin memberikan presentasi bodoh dan beberapa hal tidak penting lainnya.

Kyuhyun rasanya ingin menangis saja ketika dua hari yang lalu ia harus meninggalkan 'istri'nya yang sedang hamil 9 bulan di Seoul bersama anak pertamanya yang belum hampir berumur satu tahun. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak ingin pergi sebenarnya. Kenapa harus ke London jika hal ini bisa dilakukan dengan video call?

Saat Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk meyudahi bermain game di ponselnya, sebuah telepon masuk dan ponselnya bergetar.

_Ming_

Nama yang ingin Kyuhyun dengar muncul di screen ponselnya. Kyuhyun baru saja ingin mengangkatnya ketika ia sadar bahwa dirinya masih di dalam sebuah meeting. Dengan hati yang berat, Kyuhyun menolak panggilan teleponnya. Oh, rasanya Kyuhyun ingin sekali memukulkan kepalanya ke meja dan berteriak. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Lalu kemudian lagi, ia menerima panggilan masuk lainnya dari Sungmin. Alis Kyuhyun berkerut dan ia melihat jam tangannya.

16:08 sore, jika itu adalah waktu disini, lalu di Seoul adalah pukul 01:08 dinihari.

Kenapa Sungmin meneleponnya pukul 01:08 dinihari?

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat penasaran dan alisnya semakin mengerut. Ia sangat ingin menjawab teleponnya tapi sekali lagi, ia sedang dalam sebuah meeting. Jadi ia men-dismiss teleponnya—lagi. Ketika Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tenggelam dalam pemikirannya mengenai Sungmin, ponselnya bergetar lagi. Kali ini adalah sebuah pesan suara. Kyuhyun bersyukur ketika ia menyadari masih memakai bluetooth earphone di telinganya, jadi secepat kilat ia men-tap layar ponselnya dan mendengar pesan suara yang dikirim oleh Sungmin.

"_Kyuhyun...Ahh...Air—ahh—air ketubanku pecah...Aku tidak tahu—uuh—aku tidak tahu apa yang harus—ahh—aku lakukan...Hggnn...tolong."_

Dalam sepersekian detik, mata Kyuhyun melotot horror.

'Istri'nya sedang dalam masa kontraksinya. Panik, Kyuhyun bergerak dengan cepat keluar dari ruangan meeting, tanpa peduli bawahannya yang terus memanggil namanya.

Sementara itu di Seoul.

Sungmin menyelesaikan pesan suaranya dalam kesakitan. Ia benar-benar bingung. Saat ia melahirkan Sunggyu—anak pertamanya, Kyuhyun ada disini bersamanya. Sungmin tahu jika ini akan sulit dan berbeda ketika ia memiliki Sunggyu. Tapi sekarang, Kyuhyun berada di sisi lain dunia dan Sungmin semakin kehilangan akalnya. Sungmin ingin menelepon temannya, Yesung untuk menolongnya tapi pria itu berada jauh dari rumahnya. Sekitar 30 menit kalau mengendarai mobil. Sungmin sadar jika ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain melakukan ini sendiri. Tapi ia tetap menelepon temannya untuk mengurus Sunggyu. Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan anaknya sendirian ketika ia berada di ruang persalinan. Ia menekan tombol panggilan dan dalam dering ketiga Yesung menjawab.

"_Halo? Sungmin? Ada apa? Kau butuh sesuatu?"_

"Hyung...Ahh...Air ketubanku pecah."

"_APA?! Sungmin! Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang!"_

"Tidak tidak...Aku hanya—Uhhhh—bisakah kau pergi ke rumah sakit dekat rumahku untuk—Hggnnn—untuk menjaga Sunggyu ketika aku di dalam—Oh Tuhan, Ahh—ruang persalinan?"

"_OKE OKE. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan sekarang. Apa kau sudah memberitahu Kyuhyun? Aku—Oh Tuhan. Aku akan menemuimu disana. Ryeowook akan ada disana juga untuk membantumu. Apa kau butuh sesuatu? Ryeowook yang bertanya." _ujar Yesung tanpa menurunkan nada paniknya.

"Tidak, aku oke. Terima kasih Yesung hyung. Aku akan menemuimu—Owwoo..."

"_OH TUHAN, YA YA OKE OKE. AKU AKAN MENEMUIMU DISANA! KAU BERHATI-HATILAH OKE?!"_

Sungmin tertawa kecil—sedikit meringis, lalu berterima kasih sekali lagi sebelum menutup ponselnya.

Jadi sekarang, Sungmin berjalan ke arah lemari besar Kyuhyun lalu meraih tasnya dan mengepak susu formula yang dibutuhkan untuk keperluan Sunggyu—Sungmin sudah mengepak keperluan bayi di perutnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Setiap 10 menit kontraksinya datang Sungmin akan jeda sebentar sebelum melanjutkan aksinya. Ia me-resleting tas keperluan Sunggyu lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Kyuhyun—yang beruntungnya berada di lantai bawah dimana anak pertamanya, Sunggyu sedang tertidur di tempat tidur di sisi Kyuhyun. Sungmin menepuk pipinya lembut dan beberapa detik kemudian anaknya terbangun.

"Gyu, adikmu akan segera datang. Kita Ahh..." Sungmin mengerang sedikit dan mengepalkan tangannya ketika ia merasakan kontraksinya datang lagi. "Kita harus menjemputnya di rumah sakit, sekarang." Ujar Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Sunggyu dengan jelas tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang tapi dnegan patuh dan sedikit mengantuk ia beranjak dari tempat tidur. Sunggyu menuruti suruhan Sungmin untuk membawa tas pororonya yang sudah dipak tadi dan lalu berjalan ke arah mobil.

Sungmin tanpa mempedulikan ponselnya yang terus berdering menunjukan nama Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidak menjawabnya. Ia tidak mau bersusah-susah menjawabnya ketika ia sedang dalam kesakitan yang sangat seperti ini.

Sungmin meraih kunci mobil Kyuhyun dan dengan cepat (tapi hati-hati) berjalan menuju mobil. Ia menyalakan mesinnya dan berkendara menuju rumah sakit terdekat yang kira-kira membutuhkan waktu 45 menit. Tapi kemudian ia sadar jika ini pukul satu atau apalah itu dinihari dan tidak banyak mobil di jalanan. Sungmin memulai perjalanannya dan yakin jika ia akan sampai dalam 20 menit—jika ia beruntung.

Selama perjalanannya, kontraksi Sungmin semakin memburuk. Dan ia sedang mencoba yang terbaik untuk menahannya. Jadi, Sungmin memutuskan untuk menghitung angka untuk mengalihkan dirinya dari rasa sakit. Sunggyu dengan senang ikut menghitung bersama Sungmin.

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tu—ahhhh..." diantara acara menghitungnya itu Sungmin akan berhenti mendadak lalu merintih dan Sunggyu akan berhenti menghitung juga. Sungmin meyakinkan anaknya bahwa semua baik-baik saja dan memberitahunya untuk lanjut menghitung.

Ponsel Sungmin berdering lagi.

Sungmin menyuruh Sunggyu untuk mengangkatnya dan ia men-tap tombol loudspeaker.

"_SUNGMIN! Kau baik-baik saja?!"_

"Ya. Aku o—aah—oke. Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah menelepon Yesung hyung. ia sedang dalam—Hggnn—perjalanannya..." Sungmin menjawab lalu dengan susah payah membelokkan mobil ke sudut jalan.

"_Oh Tuhan, Sungmin! Apa kau sedang mengendarai mobil ke rumah sakit?! Sendiri?!"_

Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa tahu hal yang belum Sungmin beritahu padanya?

"Ahh...Ya. Itu karena akan memakan waktu lama jika menunggu—hggnn—Yesung hyung untuk menjemputku jadi aku—yeah...Maafkan aku—oohhh—"

"_SUNGMIN! APA KAU TAHU ITU SANGAT BERBAHAYA?! AKU AKAN PULANG SEKARANG. PENERBANGANKU—"_

_Tut. Tut. Tut._

Sunggyu tanpa sengaja menekan tombol akhiri panggilan di ponselnya. Sungmin menatap anaknya sedikit lalu dibalas dengan tatapan yang mengatakan 'Oh tidak-apa-yang-baru-saja-aku-lakukan'. Tapi entah mengapa Sungmin merasa senang dengan itu. Ia benar-benar bukan dalam tahap untuk mendengar ceramah Kyuhyun sekarang.

.

.

.

TBC

Gak ada momen kyuminnya sama sekali ya. Hehe maaf ya.


End file.
